


We're Standing on the Outside

by A Dueling Heart (ADuelingHeart)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Core Magic, M/M, Vampire AU, Written for Tomarrytine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuelingHeart/pseuds/A%20Dueling%20Heart
Summary: The Wizard once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle was bitten by a Vampire as a child. This changes the course of his life, and thus changes the British Wizarding World. After a couple of decades as Minister of Magic he unexpectedly switches gears to step in as Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Enter Harry Potter, the newly arrived DADA Professor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhodium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodium/gifts).



Harry could honestly admit he felt nervous. As the new DADA Professor, one coming in after an illustrious if short career as an Auror, he knew walking back amongst Hogwart’s halls would be a more pleasant return for him than if he’d been someone else. Not enough time had passed by that most of the positions held by the faculty did not still belong to many of the same Professors he himself had studied under. Any new positions that had needed filling in were all met by familiar faces he had studied alongside with during his own time at Hogwarts.

His previous Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, had specifically requested to conduct his interview in lieu of the Headmaster who had been busy with other matters. Everyone, himself included, could tell his interview was mere formality at best, no matter how Professor McGonagall had delighted in grilling him.

All in all, his transition had gone smooth. He got on with most of the staff and the students had applauded thunderously when he’d been announced as the new DADA Professor. He simply had not had the chance to see the Headmaster in person yet, not even at the Start of the Year Feast, due to his continued absence.

It was something he would have brought up if not for the letter he received the morning following the Feast. Everyone immediately gave their two cents about the letter all throughout the morning meal.

Sighing, he stepped away from the clatter of dinner in the Great Hall behind him. He’d only taken a few steps away from the closing doors when-

“Harry?”

A longtime friend and Hogwart’s resident Herbology Professor, Neville Longbottom, smiled at him from around the corner he just turned. “I’m still getting used to seeing you around these halls again. You off to meet the Headmaster?”

Harry pulled the letter out of his robe pocket, flashed it in Neville’s direction, and stashed it again.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Neville assured him. “He’s done that with everyone. A get-to-know-the-new-staff kind of thing.”

“So everyone keeps telling me,” Harry remarked. He hesitated, a bit. “Is he…?”

“Intimidating? Inspiring? Like you’re meeting one of the most powerful beings of all time?”

Harry gave him a bland look.

Neville reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I won’t keep you, you’ll see for yourself.” The light glinted off his blond curls as he walked off.

The portraits were gossiping as he trekked on. Whispers sounding out from behind fans and outright exclamations about the “ _Great Headmaster_ ” followed him all the way to the Headmaster’s Office.

That the gargoyle remained as the marker of the door into the office was a bit of a shock to him. He’d been expecting it would have been changed into a… snake? Bat?

He gave the gargoyle the password he’d been supplied with in the letter and stepped through and climbed up the staircase with only one quick intake of breath.

There’s so much more to magic than what he’d been taught at Hogwarts. Part of his Auror training required that he take on an Exchange Apprenticeship in a magic art he was not familiar with. Originally, he was going to join a friend of Bill Weasley’s on a series of expeditions in Egypt to learn about Curse Breaking. His dueling abilities in regards to defense still weighed heavy in defense as a shield vs. the breaking of another’s defense.

It was coincidence Charlie Weasley had dropped by for a visit the weekend he had to make a choice. One afternoon of conversation led Harry to spend an adventurous year in Romania. A Visiting Fellow from Latin America had taken Harry under her wing in taking up a different approach to handling Dragons.

One of the new abilities he attained was how to seek out the presence of magic itself. Magic is everywhere at Hogwarts. As a student he’d never been able to pick up on that. Now, he’d felt it when he walked into Hogwarts’ wards. The castle’s magic was an echo that built on itself. Incredible.

He felt it again now. The Headmaster’s magical presence was unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It was not the careful and controlled burst one found when a powerful Witch or Wizard made use of their magic, nor was it the immense pressure exuded by a Dragon. Like any powerful Wizard or Witch though, their magical presence pushed to fill a room. Unlike any, it also contained a pull.

Charlie and Cisneros, the Mexican Witch he studied under in Romania, once spoke of how odd it was that a Dragon’s magical presence repelled. Most magical creatures had adopted or have always had magical signatures that diminished over time as Witches and Wizards began to seek out magical creatures in order to catalogue, make use, abuse, and later protect them from extinction. Dragons though did not hide their immense power, whether it was because their magical presence pushed one away was unclear. The popular theory among Dragon-tamers at the moment was that their magical signatures were meant to be a guard against Wizard and Witches powerful enough to cause even Dragons some serious damage.

“Come in.”

Harry dropped the hand he had just been about to knock with. His breath stuttered as he stepped inside. It felt like he just stepped through a blast of cold air.

‘ _A ward,_ ’ his mind supplied.

It was an odd thing to notice. Why would there be an added layer of protection to a location that was already under numerous protection spells? Inside, more differences lay still. Harry only caught a sweep of the room before his eyes zeroed in on the Headmaster himself.

He’d seen photographs of him, read about him, and listened in on the gossip from time to time. This is the first time he’d ever met the other in person.

The Headmaster stood up, a too-elegant sweep of motion, and held out a hand after he came out from around the desk. “Mr. Potter.”

Harry had been crossing the room before the other brought their hand up. He was not entirely sure if it was because of the pull of their magical presence or if it was the fact that he was meeting someone of the Headmaster’s grand stature.

A fire burned in the hearth behind them. Its peculiarly strong light played off the Headmaster’s dark shape. One could not help but to note every feature, warmed by the fire’s presence in a way that could not possible occur in daylight. Dark curls framed high cheekbones, the rest of his hair was swept into a low ponytail that exposed a long, pale neck. What he lacked in bulk was made even by his height, though that was before taking into account the superior strength he surely possessed. His eyes glittered, dark lavender framed by long lashes, and his lips curved into a closed smile.

The cloths were a surprise.They seemed a little off. Off, in the sense that he realized he’d been expecting the long, regal robes that previous Headmaster’s had adorned. Instead, a more stylish set fit the current Headmaster’s frame. The robe was black and came down to about mid-calf. Where it was roped about the waist only drew attention to the breadth of his shoulders. Silver accents ran down the vertical line of the robe where it remained open and along the borders of the v-neck tunic underneath. Within the silver on his robe, green rune symbols were intricately lain. Farther down, black slack touched booted feet.

The warmth that met his hand, too, was a surprise as they shook in greeting. “I prefer Harry, Sir.”

Headmaster Marvolo’s smile bared a hint of teeth. “Please, sit.” The other motioned a regal set of chairs. “Anything to drink? I’m afraid all I can offer is water or wine?”

Water would have been the better option. The Headmaster did not say anything as he poured him a glass from a bottle he already had ready on his desk.

Harry raised a brow at that, but accepted the drink and took a swig. “That’s strong.”

“Yet, I can drink it all and suffer no repercussions.”

“Is that because…?”

“Because I’m Vampiric?” The Headmaster smiled toothily over the rim of his glass. “You think Vampires are less susceptible to the effects of the consumption of alcohol?”

“Vampires drink blood,” Harry began, light color dusting his cheeks in spite of himself. “I’d assume vampires have a high tolerance due to having drank from inebriated beings at least some of the time.”

“You are somewhat correct.”

“I suppose that’s all the detail I’ll be given about that too.”

“Harry.” The Headmaster looked him over with a sweep of his eyes.

Harry could only wonder what the other saw. Some echo of what he once was? Did he seem like a child to him? The ex-Auror was not used to feeling as self-conscious as he was now.

“I would rather talk about you. I’m sure by now someone has informed you of how I like to meet with new faculty.” The force of that dark gaze bore on him. Harry was sure the Headmaster did not usually look at someone in such a way. Trained Auror he was, it still caused his hand to inch towards his wand before he could stoop the impulse, something he was sure the other had not missed if the glint in his eyes bore any meaning. “With you, I’d like to try something a little different.”

“How so?”

“I only intend to ask you a single question. Can you guess what it shall be?”

Harry’s brows knitted. Something about the other’s tone implied a sense of importance. “One question, but I’m supposed to guess what the question will be…”

A surprising amount of amusement set into the unnatural face. Harry could finally pick out what made it so odd; timeless features of an older era framed by modern refinery. He looked away from the other male towards the fire. If the Headmaster only intended to ask him a single question he would likely be dismissed afterwards. What was the purpose in that?

“Gubraithian fire.”

Harry turned back towards the Vampiric Wizard, as far as anyone knew the only one of his kind. He would not have picked out what spell had lit the fire if not told. “Isn’t that a charm?”

The Headmaster did not react nor reply. The silence was unnerving.

‘ _Given the Vampire bite as a child, a noted Slytherin during his time at Hogwarts despite that, the Wizard that restructured the British Wizarding World as we know it… and proficient in Light magic even though he’s never been noted for that_.’ The unwavering stare drew down when Harry licked his lips. The motion set his own hyperawareness alight. A spark pooled within him. ‘ _But why let me know that? What does he have to gain from letting me know? Was it a secret?_ ’

Harry had to ponder this carefully. He’d only be asked a single question, that which the Headmaster wanted him to take a guess at. That which also implied there was some note of importance as to whatever he guessed. He could not guess out of the blue, certainly. There would have been some clues of a sort given to him, he just had to figure out what those were.

‘ _He’s only doing this with me so the question will most likely be a question he would only pose to me and not any of the other faculty._ ’  
Harry finished off his drink and set the glass down. If it had to do with him, what did the other know about him already? He’d left Hogwarts before Marvolo stepped into his position as Headmaster and Marvolo left his position as Minister before Harry even began his Auror training.

They’d just missed meeting back then.

However, Headmaster Marvolo had had final approval on his teaching appointment, meaning he’d looked at his dossier. The seemingly 30 year old man would know what he studied throughout his Hogwarts career, how he did throughout his Auror training, and what he encountered throughout his short-lived Auror career. That’s besides the exploits that had been tabloid due to his being the Potter Heir as well.  
It had to be due to his having been an Auror. What had he done that could interest a figure like the Headmaster? He hadn’t done anything as an Auror that was truly atypical for the job.

Harry eyed the Headmaster as it hit him. “You would ask me what I felt when I walked into your office.”

The Headmaster’s eyes appeared to have widened due to the shine that stole over them. “You’ve gained an awareness few never bother to achieve. I’m curious to know your answer because you possess such talent.”

“I didn’t notice it until I already stepped through it. Your own magical signature was strong enough to mask that there was a ward there.” Harry tapped a finger against his knee. “I assume you let me step through, but I still felt it; like cold air going through me.”

The Headmaster stood up after a tense moment of silence and Harry felt himself stand up as well. All too unexpectedly he found the taller male in his space, hand shaking his.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Harry.”

He’d been knocked out of place. “Is that… all?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

The hand gripping his tightened. “We will meet again, soon.”

Harry knew that was all he would get. He searched the other for only a moment more, inadvertently drinking in the dark lavender gaze. They released hands and Harry moved towards the door.

“Oh, and Harry-”

Said Wizard paused at the doorway, looking back at the figure illuminated by the ever-lasting fire.

“-you may refer to me as Marvolo when we meet in private.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Marvolo leaned against his desk as he resumed drinking from his wine glass. The downward curl of ruby lips were the only note of grimace on his stone-like face.

Harry Potter had entered his magical core with no resistance, just as the Clan had predicted would happen.

His grip on the wine glass shattered it in his hand, red liquid spilling downwards.

Harry Potter was going to be a problem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after writing this that I really suck at one-shots. 
> 
> Considering it's a gift, if the giftee is cool with it I wouldn't mind expanding this into a multi-chap series.


End file.
